


Plunder

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flamewar catches her captain in the middle of another rage fit, and almost misses out on her loyalty gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a Valentine's Day fic request extravaganza on tumblr.   
> I just think they'd be a cute couple okay.

Flamewar supposed that she should have been used to Cannonball’s temper tantrums, having been anchored to the Star Seekers for well over a stellar cycle now. But somehow she’d always find herself stopping short when she saw how her captain’s rage had decided to redecorate his cabin this time- the main table was still upright but its chairs were tipped back and some in pieces on the chewed up floor. There was no sign of Cannonball himself, so he’d either disappeared to collect himself or was buried underneath the debris. She was surprised there was still a door for her to knock on, just to test if he was in hearing range.

A toppled datapad shelf suddenly shattered in a shower of splinters and wood flakes as a fist punched through it, the hole widening as Cannonball forced his way out of his homemade wreckage. 

Flamewar knew he wouldn’t catch her optics rolling at the sight of him trying to fit his frame through. “You lost your ball bearings again, captain?” 

"What? No!!" Cannonball _really_ must have lost it this time, from how he didn’t threaten to have her thrown overboard for insolence. He was still trying to fit his fat aft through the shelf hole, which made her linger for a few klicks before growing bored of the display. 

Flamewar yawned just as he scrambled out of the pile, slapping off wood and metal shards from his frame as if they offended him.

"Well, I see you have a lot of work to get to, so I’ll just leave you in peace-"

"No, wait, Flamewar- don’t leave. I…" She turned away from the sudden look of panic in his optics, and they searched frantically around his ruined room. 

"I just… need to find-AH HA!" She heard his peds scrabble, felt his frame shaking the ship foundations and then his hand on her shoulder. Her expression remained unchanged when she faced him, but with her impatience growing by the nanoklick that wouldn’t be the case for long. 

"I was… looking for something," Cannonball confessed, bringing a servo out from behind his back. "For you."

For once Flamewar’s optics didn’t automatically roll to the ceiling- instead they looked down at the small box in the captain’s hands. It was red, cardboard, hastily tied with a carmine ribbon. She had no idea where he might have gotten such materials so far away from an organic outpost, but curiosity pushed that thought away as she took it from him. Flamewar brushed her thumb over the ribbon, the velvet caressing the cold metal of her hand gently. Cannonball was on an automatic reel while she examined the strange gift. 

"There’s this planet called Earth I’ve been to a couple of times- nothing special, no good plunder, just organics and their germs, mostly. But… they have a holiday, of sorts. Roughly takes place around this time on the ol’ galactic calender. Valentine’s, they call it. It’s… well, a lot of sappy scrap, mostly. Just humans trying to impress potential bondmates and the like. But… I know I’m not the best captain a crew could have. And if I was gonna reward anyone for sticking with me… it’d be you, Flamewar."

Threaded between her digits was another length of silky velvet holding aloft a glimmering pendant; shimmering amber and gold carved into a fiery heart. Pink bloomed in the diamond edges as they reflected the light of her wide optics. As it twirled and danced on its rope, she noticed writing on the plain back of it. 

_To my heart’s flame._

"Course, I can’t read what it says," Cannonball went on apologetically, rubbing his helm with a shaking hand. "But…well, whatever it is I hope… hope you like it-" Flamewar’s lips pressing against his cheek didn’t give him a chance to finish, and the metal was already red-hot when she pulled away. 

"You’re a sweetie, Cannonball." The necklace winked at him, hanging just above her chestplates.


End file.
